El Sweet Amoris
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Una chica la cual tenía una vida normal y corriente por el trabajo de su padre se muda a Francia. Allí conocerá junto a su hermano mayor a amigas, chicos de los que enamorarse y a una 'Barbie' Y sus perritas falderas. ¿Con quien se quedará nuestra 'Sucrette? ¿Que malentendidos pueden suceder? Si quieres saberlo pasa y lee. Romance, Humor, algo de lemmon, drama, comedia etc


**¡Hola a todos! Bien, aquí les traigo un fic de corazondemelon Oh si, desde que tengo el juego (El cual al principio pasaba mucho) Me he aficionado e.e Y no se si leerán o no mi fic pero me importa poco XD (Mentira TwT Leedlo) Bueno, aquí mi ''sucrette'' intentará saber que chico quedarse. Si al rubio oxigenado, al pelo menstruación, al de la época victoriana, al australiano, al militar, al gamer o al vendedor de ropa. Queda uno pero...¡ALEXY ES GAY! TT_TT ¿PORQUE CHINOMIKO!? ¡¿PORQUE HICISTE A ALEXY GAY?! Con lo mono que es TwT -viendo que esta en el aire- Ejem...Dejando mi paranoia...digo el disclaimer...y comenzamos...este fic~**

**Disclaimer: Corazondemelon no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, es de Chinomiko, la creadora del juego**

**Advertencias: A lo mejor...hago algo de lemon, pero sera mas adelante. Lenguaje Obsceno, y narra mi ''Sucrette'' **

**Disfruten~**

* * *

Que asco de vida. ¿Porque demonios mis padres tenían que haber pedido un puto traslado? Con lo tranquila que estaba yo con mi aburrida vida. ¿Que? ¿Que de que estoy hablando? Bueno, les voy a explicar. Soy una estudiante normal y corriente la cual tenía una vida aburrida. Tenía mis amigas, pretendientes como cualquier chica, muchos deberes, alguna que otra vez puede que me castigasen, tenía mis salidas...lo normal vamos. Pero a mi padre le habían ascendido de puesto de trabajo y claro, le pagaban mas y no había que desaprovechar esa oportunidad, hasta ahí estábamos todos de acuerdo. Pero cuando ya me pongo histérica es cuando, me dicen que nos mudamos a Francia. ¡A FRANCIA! ¿Que coño pintaba yo en Francia? No lo sabía. Les había preguntado a mis padres si me podía quedar en casa y ellos decían de que era muy pequeña. ¿Pequeña? ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo ya los 16 años! Vale, los acabo de cumplir hace menos de 3 meses, ¡Pero los tenía! Esa era la cuestión. También les había preguntado si me podía quedar en casa de mi mejor amiga Natalia a lo que esta, cuando se lo pregunté, me dio como respuesta un si rotundo y que además, sus padres estaban de acuerdo. Primera fase completa pensaréis vosotros pero no, la cosa era que mis padres accedieran cosa que, para mi desagrado, no lo hicieron.

_Flashback:_

_-Mamá, Papá – dije a lo que los nombrados me miraron_

_-¿Que ocurre? – me preguntó mamá_

_-Le pregunte a Natalia que si me podía quedar en su casa para no ir a Francia. Ella dijo que si y sus padres, están de acuerdo...Creo que ya sabéis por donde voy – dije mientras les miraba y sostenía la seria mirada de mi padre_

_-Y creo que ya sabes la respuesta – me contesto serio a lo que yo rece porque dijera que si – Te vienes con nosotros. Mira tu hermano mayor, se viene sin rechistar – me dijo cuando yo fruncí el ceño_

_-Ya claro, pero ha tenido que romper a cambio de eso con su novia porque los dos saben que no podrán tener una relación a distancia y aun así, mi hermano intenta mostrar una sonrisa – dije algo enfadada. Yo quería mucho a mi hermano, siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, nos contábamos los secretos, nuestras dudas, temores...incluso nuestros amoríos. Papá me miró enfadado_

_-Sabes perfectamente la respuesta, prepara tus cosas porque mañana por la mañana salimos hacía el aeropuerto. Dejamos España para irnos a Francia – fue lo ultimo que dijo. Yo solo salí de allí dando un portazo y entrando a mi cuarto_

_-Odiaré ese instituto, odiaré siempre todo lo relacionado con Francia – me dije para comenzar a empaquetar mis cosas_

_Fin Flashback:_

Y ya vieron, ahora mismo estaba en un maldito avión a saber a cuantas millas de España. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mis amigos, en lo que me podría suceder cuando llegara a ese tal ''Sweet Amoris'' ¿Sweet Amoris? Que nombre mas cursi y ridículo. Suspire y mire hacía mi derecha donde se encontraba mi hermano Erik. Le miré de reojo viendo como estaba completamente triste, sus ojos agua-marina los cuales siempre brillaban de alegría ahora mismo estaban oscurecidos de tristeza. Verle así hacía que me sintiera como si me hubiesen clavado un puñal. Me fije mejor y vi, que su cabello rubio oro estaba bastante mas despeinado que de costumbre, estaba bastante triste por la ruptura con su novia. Erik se dio cuenta de que le miraba y me dio una sonrisa un tanto forzada

-No te preocupes hermanita, estoy bien...solo algo...deprimido, pero ya se me pasará – me dio una sonrisa mientras cogía uno de mis mechones castaño claro. Sonreí cuando el, sin ser consciente, sonrío como siempre

-De acuerdo – le contesté con una leve sonrisa a lo que el me abrazo

-Y tu promete me, que intentarás no hacer de las tuyas Laura – me dijo a lo que yo solo deje escapar una pequeña risa

-No te prometo nada...solo te digo que lo intentaré – le dije a lo que el suspiro

-Me lo supuse – dijo cuando de repente se escucho la voz de la azafata por el megáfono

_Llegamos a Francia, gracias por haber contado con nuestra empresa. Disfruten de su estancia_

Suspiré resignada pensando que, debería comenzar una nueva vida en Francia. Empezar todo desde cero. Ojala todo el mundo allí fuese agradable. Me levante de mi asiento y cogí mis maletas mientras que mi hermano hacía lo mismo. Bajamos del avión y mientras mis padres llamaban a un taxi, yo me preguntaba donde nos alojaríamos. ¿Habrían ya comprado una casa? ¿Estaríamos en un hotel? ¿Habrían pedido a algún amigo que nos dejase vivir en su casa durante una temporada? A saber. Y digo amigo porque nosotros, no tenemos familiares en Francia, al menos que yo sepa. Mire con algo de curiosidad el lugar. Aunque solo fuese el aeropuerto no parecía un lugar malo. Las personas abrazaban a sus familiares los cuales habrían llegado de un viaje o algo por el estilo, hablaban animada mente, reían, alguna que otra broma...parecía todo algo normal pero seguía pensando, que Francia no estaba echo para mi. Miraba a algunas chicas que pasaban por allí y eran bastante bonitas. Algunas tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules, otras lo tenían negros y de ojos azules, otras eran castañas y de ojos verdes. Suspire. En realidad era muy difícil que me adaptase, reconocerían todos cuando ingresase al Sweet Amoris que no era de esos lares. Y es que, yo tenía el pelo de un color castaño bastante claro y unos ojos de un extraño purpura y además vestía...¿Como decirlo? Un tanto ''vulgar'' Vale, decía vulgar porque allí eran todos unos pijos por lo que parecía, solo con ver sus atuendos podía ver que eran de bastante calidad y que habrían costado mucho. Noté como me cogían en peso y me metían en un coche, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue gritar.

-¡SOCORRO! – grite cuando me taparon la boca y yo abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver que era mi hermano

-¿Eres tonta o que? Que se van a pensar cosas que no son. Es que estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que no te enterabas de que el taxi ya había llegado así que te cogí en brazos y te metí en el taxi – me explicó mi hermano a lo que yo reí nerviosa

-Oye Erik... – dije susurrándole al oído – ¿Tu sabes donde nos alojaremos? – le pregunté a lo que el me negó con la cabeza

-Deberías preguntárselo a papá y a mamá – me dijo a lo que bufé – Bueno...se lo preguntó yo – volvió a decir y se aclaró la garganta – Mamá, Papá...¿Donde nos alojaremos? – les preguntó a lo que papá nos miro

-Pues ya tenemos una casa, la cual tiene jardín y demás. Seguro cuando la veáis os encanta – le dijo a mi hermano mientras una sonrisa asomaba por su rostro

Sonreí levemente y me puse a mirar por la ventana. Veía como la gente pasaba caminando tranquilamente, como los coches iban y venían, como un pelirrojo estaba delante nuestra en mitad de la carretera...¡¿UN PELIRROJO DELANTE NUESTRA EN MITAD DE LA CARRETERA!? Sentí como el coche dio un giro bastante brusco y como mi hermano me abrazaba para que no me pasase nada. Yo solo me límite a agarrarme a el y ocultar mi rostro en su pecho y apretar fuertemente los ojos. Al cabo de un rato noté como mis padres bajaban así que abrí los ojos y me separé de Erik. Este también bajo del taxi y yo le seguí

-¿Que ha sucedido? – pregunté algo desconcertada

-Preguntase lo al chico que tienes en frente – me dijo mi padre algo enfadado cuando el chico solo sonrío divertido

-Oh, no se enfade tanto...solo pasaba por aquí – dijo el chico a lo que yo le mire detenidamente. Por dios...¡Era guapísimo! Tenía un llamativo pero...¿Cual sería la palabra? ¿Esplendido? Dejemos lo así. Tenía un llamativo y esplendido cabello rojo como la sangre, unos ojos grises que eran penetrantes...me podía quedar mirándole todo el día, se le veían sus marcados músculos cosa que hacía que babease. ¿Que? ¿Acaso se pensaban que no me ponía así por los chicos? Puede que sea de un carácter difícil pero hasta yo reconozco cuando un chico es bastante guapo.

-¿Se puede saber porque te has quedado ahí en medio? – pregunto mi hermano al chico lo mas amable que pudo a lo que este solo le miro de arriba a abajo

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia...solo te diré que el paso de cebra estaba muy lejos y esto era un atajo – finalizó y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos. Mire como el chico se iba y me preguntaba si lo volvería a ver

Volvimos a reanudar nuestro camino. Después de varias horas de trayecto al fin, llegamos a nuestra nueva casa. Salimos del taxi y me quede asombrada, la casa era enorme. A primera vista podía deducir que tenía un segundo piso, unas cinco habitaciones...a lo mejor me equivocaba, pero eso no se sabía si no lo comprobaba con mis propios ojos.

-¿Vamos a mirar por dentro Lau? – me preguntó Erik con una sonrisa a lo que yo asentí. Parecía que ya estaba como siempre, feliz y energético.

Entramos a dentro de la casa y pudimos ver como era como esperaba, bastante amplia. Tenía un enorme salón el cual era decorado con dos grandes sillones de color naranja, un precioso suelo de mármol, unas cortinas de color blanco y demás. Estaba maravillada aunque me desagradara estar aquí no podía negar que la casa era bastante espectacular. Subí a mi cuarto y cuando lo hice, me quede maravillada. ¡Era perfecto! Justamente como a mi me gustaba. Tenía una mesa de color marrón y encima de estar había un ordenador completamente nuevo, tenía una lampara en la mesa de color rojo, una ventana por la cual entraba el aire fresco y las cortinas eran de un blanco con detalles en violeta, el armario era de un tono marrón claro, la cama era una cama de matrimonio...¡Para mi sola! Estaba fascinada, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a todo esto. Miré el armario y lo abrí encontrándome con un montón de ropa de distintos tipos, estaba maravillada. Me tumbe en mi cama notando que estaba muy suave y cómoda cuando, llamaron a la puerta

-Adelante – dije cuando Erik entro a mi cuarto – Mira esto, este pedazo cuarto para mi sola

-Esta bastante bien – me dijo con una sonrisa – El mio también es para quedarse...flipando

-Oye Erik... – le dije a lo que el se me acerco y se sentó en la cama – ¿Crees que debo darle una oportunidad a todo esto?

-... – Mi hermano solo suspiró cuando me acaricio el pelo y me sonrió – Si te soy sincero, creo que deberías, al principio yo también estaba enfadado. Eh roto con mi novia sabiendo que era lo mejor para los dos. Eh dejado atrás a mis amigos igual que tu a tus amigas...creo que ambos debemos darle una oportunidad a todo esto – me dijo mirándome cuando yo sonreí y le abrace algo mas feliz. El siempre sabía como sacarme una sonrisa, era el mejor hermano que se podía pedir. Mire a Erik y pude ver como este miraba un reloj que estaba en la pared

-¿Que sucede? – le pregunte para luego, fijar mi vista en el reloj

-Que ya es tarde – me dijo y me señalo la hora – Ya son casi las 9...bueno, las 8 menos 20 – solo soltó un suspiro y se separo lentamente de mi – Creo que ambos deberíamos preparar las cosas para mañana ¿No crees? – Yo solo asentí y el se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto – Mañana levanta temprano o me iré sin ti – me dijo cuando yo solo le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña. El solo río divertido y cerro la puerta

-Mañana tendré que comenzar una nueva vida – me dije para mi misma tirándome en la cama y soltando un suspiro de agotamiento – Instituto Sweet Amoris...Haya vamos

* * *

**¡Se acabo! Bueno, espero que les guste (Si es que alguien lo lee XD) La verdad es que no se como escribí esto y lo acabe en el mismo día O.O Jajajaja Bueno...No se que mas decir, la verdad, les hago unas preguntas de nada:**

**¿Le dan una oportunidad a este fic?**

**¿Quien será ese chico que apareció?**

**¿Laura podrá estar tranquila en el instituto?**

**¿Que pasará en el siguiente capitulo?**

**¿Me dejan reviews?**

**Eso es todo! Bueno, sin mas me despido :) Ciao! **


End file.
